AussichtslosOhne Hoffnung
by SofiesWelt
Summary: Es beschreibt die Einsamkeit, die Alex nach Claires Tod empfindet


Aussichtslos

Alex griff zur Flasche, wenn es doch endlich aufhören wollte zu schlagen. Nichts was er machte half zu Vergessen. Es war dunkel und er war allein. Wie immer. Nichts war ihm geblieben im Leben. Man hatte ihm alles genommen und dann wunderte man sich, dass er sich verschloss.

Langsam ging er zum Sessel und schaute raus. Selbst heute, war niemand da. Lange Zeit dachte er, dass die Einsamkeit vergehen würde. Irgendwann kommt Nick und Tess aus Argentinien zurück und dann wäre er nicht mehr alleine. Aber so kam es nicht. Nick kam zwar aus Argentinien zurück, aber an seiner Situation änderte sich nichts.

Nick und Tess waren mit nach Drovers zurückgekehrt und lebten ihr Leben.

Er goss sich den nächsten Drink ein. Vergessen. Ja, alle hatten die Erinnerungen verdrängt.

Jeder schaute ihn nur mitleidig an, wenn er Claire einmal erwähnte. All seine Gedanken versteckte er nun seit Jahren. Niemand wollte wissen wie es ihm geht. Er lehnte sich zurück und langsam wirkte der Alkohol. Er vergaß und wechselte über ins Land der Träume.

Er drehte sich um und sah einen braunen Haarschopf neben sich liegen. Langsam hob er die Hand und fuhr sacht über den Arm. Sie drehte sich um und er sah das Gesicht. Hier lag sie, die Liebe seines Lebens neben ihm. Langsam öffnete Claire die Augen. „Morgen Ryan"

„Morgen McLeod" er lächelte sie an und fuhr fort sie sanft zu streicheln. „Sag mal Ryan, hast du etwas bestimmtes im Sinn" Alex lächelte sie verschmitzt an „Mal sehen, was mir noch so einfällt" er beugte sich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie.

Sein Traum wechselte, er sah sich über die Weiden reiten und blickte zurück. Lachend ritt sie mit Charlotte hinter ihm her. Er beugte sich runter und hielt seinen Sohn fest umschlungen. Seine Familie, sein Leben und seine Liebe. Alles was er je erträumt hatte lebte auf Drovers. Claire, Charlotte, Jack und Alexandra. Seine zweite Prinzessin.

Der Traum wechselte wieder und es wurde dunkel. Er rannte zum Abhang, nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Lieber Gott lass es nicht wahr sein. Es ist nur ein böser Traum. Er seilte sich ab und lief zum Auto. Sein Herz raste, nein lieber Gott lass es nicht wahr sein. Sein Herz brach in tausend Stücke. Aus – Nein – langsam hob er ihr Gesicht und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie waren leer.

Alex schreckte hoch. Es war noch dunkel. Er griff wieder zur Flasche, warum konnten seine Träume nicht gut enden. Warum holte ihn der Schmerz selbst im Traum ein. Schwerfällig erhob er sich und ging auf die Veranda. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte.

Alex beobachtet den Sonnenaufgang und hoffte, dass sie Sonne schnell wieder unterging. Sobald die Sonne aufging, musste er seine Maske aufsetzen. Jeder wollte nur den fröhlichen Alex sehen. Seine Gefühle interessierte niemand. Ein heranfahrendes Auto durchbrach die Stille. Ein roter Käfer fuhr vor. Die Sonne tauchte die Person in ein strahlendes Licht. Alex wollte niemand sehen. Er erhob sich und wollte gerade reingehen.

„Alex, du wirst mich doch nicht hier draußen stehen lassen wollen" ruckartig drehte sich Alex wieder um „Claire?" all seine Hoffnung lag in seiner Stimme

„Nein Alex, ich bin es Charlotte" in der Stimme von Charlotte lag tiefe Trauer. Sie wusste wie sehr Alex immer noch litt. Sie war fast bei ihm angekommen, als er abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Es ist nur ein Traum" sprach er leise und drehte sich wieder um. Charlotte hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Nein – bitte Alex bleib stehen" langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Alex drehte sich wieder um und schaute Charlotte an. Ihr Anblick tat ihm weh, der Schmerz traf in mit einer Wucht, die ihm dem Atem nahm. „Lange nicht gesehen Charlotte" und zwar 13 Jahre dachte er bitter „Ich weiß, aber es war nicht meine Entscheidung" sie stand vor ihm und schaute ihn ernst aus ihren unglaublich blauen Augen an.

Charlotte hob eine Hand und strich ihn leicht über den Arm „Alex, ich bin es wirklich"

Alex schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie sah aus wie Claire. Es war erschreckend. Sie hatte zwar längere Haare, aber ansonsten war sie Claires Ebenbild. Traurig ruhte sein Blick auf ihr.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wäre schon gestern hier gewesen, wenn meine alte Kiste nicht in Gungallan den Geist aufgegeben hätte." Sie drückte seine Hand. Er verstand ihre Botschaft.

Sie hatte an den Todestag ihrer Mutter gedacht. Leise seufzte er auf „Es ist egal"

„Nein, dass ist es nicht. Leider wollte mich niemand herfahren…" Sie brach ab. Sie hatte Jodi in Gungallan getroffen, aber sie konnte sie nicht überreden sie zu fahren. Sie waren alle im Pub gewesen und machten sich einen schönen Abend.

Charlotte schüttelte den Kopf, sie war froh gewesen ihre Tante nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen, aber auch Tess hatte gesagt, dass sie Morgen noch früh genug bei Alex wäre. Charlotte hat geschwiegen und sich bald mit Müdigkeit entschuldigt. Kaum hatte sie Licht in der Werkstatt gesehen, als sie auch schon an der Tür klopfte. Terry war nett, er hat ihr sofort geholfen.

Charlotte schluckte. Alex sah so traurig aus. Sie erinnerte sich ganz genau an Alex, aber der Mann der vor ihr stand hatte wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem Alex in ihrer Erinnerung. Es lag an seinen Augen. Sie waren so leer.

Charlotte neigte den Kopf „Alex – bitte – können wir uns setzen" Alex sah sie stumm an. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Träumte er noch. „Alex" Charlotte berührte ihn sanft. Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist es wirklich oder? Cl…"

„NEIN – Alex…bitte schau mich an!" Charlotte wurde das Herz schwer. Sie ging an Alex vorbei ins Haus. Irgendwo war die Küche, Alex braucht unbedingt einen Kaffee.

Alex ging rein und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Der Wagen war noch da, dass war nicht Claires Wagen. Claire war tot. In Gedanken versunken merkte er nicht, dass Charlotte wieder zurück war. „Alex, hier trink den Kaffee" Langsam drehte er den Kopf „Charlotte – Warum und Warum gestern" er wusste sie würde ihn verstehen. „Weil ich mit Peter in Amerika gelebt habe und lange für mein Ticket arbeiten musste. Er hat mir nichts gegeben. Ich wollte wenigstens dieses Jahr pünktlich sein" Sie schaute ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln an.

Langsam stahl sich auch ein kleines Lächeln in seine Augen. „Willkommen Zuhause" er nahm sie in den Arm und wollte sie nie mehr los lassen. „Willkommen" murmelte er in ihr Haar. „Ich werde dich nie mehr verlassen. Ich bleibe für immer"

Alex griff sich an sein Herz, ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Brust lies ihn hochfahren. Sein Blick ging zum Horizont, bevor er in sich zusammen sackte. Sein Herz hatte seinen letzten Schlag getan. Nun war der Schmerz vorbei. Aus.

„Nick, wir sollten nach Alex sehen. Wir haben seit Vorgestern nichts mehr von ihm gehört" Nick schaute Tess an. „Ok, Harry hat zum Essen eingeladen, wir halten vorher am Gästehaus. Vielleicht können wir Alex überreden mitzukommen." Nick lächelte seine Frau an.

Sein Blick schweifte über seine Familie, bald würde sie größer werden. Charlotte hatte gestern gesagt, dass sie nun auf Drovers bleiben würde. Sie wollte ihre Familie kennen lernen. Auch das machte ihm Sorgen, wie würde Alex das aufnehmen. Er wusste nicht wohin Charlotte heute gegangen ist, er vermutete, dass sie einige Orte ihrer Kindheit aufsuchte.

Als Nick mit seiner Familie auf Killarney ankam, machte er sich alleine auf den Weg zu Alex.

Nick wunderte sich, dass Alex nicht auf der Veranda war. Sonst saß Alex immer nach Feierabend noch ein bisschen draußen.

Nick betrat das Haus, Ah, Alex saß im Sessel, aber es war so still. „Alex" Nick näherte sich dem Sessel „Mensch Alex .." Nick verstummte. Das konnte nicht sein. Er kniete sich vor seinem Bruder hin. Es war vorbei, Alex Leiden hatte ein Ende. Nick hielt inne, eine Träne rann ihm über die Wange. Alex war gestorben. Einsam und alleine. Gestern war Claires Todestag. Er hatte den Tag vergessen. Auch hatte er Alex nicht von Charlottes Heimkehr erzählt. Schuldgefühle machten sich breit. Er hatte seinen Bruder verloren und das nicht erst Heute.

„Hallo Onkel Nick" Nick drehte sich um und sah Charlotte im Türrahmen stehen. Ernst, traurig und ihre Enttäuschung über ihn, Nick, konnte er in ihren Augen sehen.


End file.
